


【勋兴/边兴/灿兴】绿洲12 13

by bbhforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhforever/pseuds/bbhforever
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 1





	【勋兴/边兴/灿兴】绿洲12 13

绿洲 12

不知谁放出了风声，最近整个皇后区都在传着曾经老馆主嘱意的继承人Lay回来了，流言传的精彩纷呈，简直恨不得说成张艺兴已经一枪崩了边伯贤成为了新的红馆主人。

一时之间红馆内藏着的那些个牛鬼蛇神心思都活络起来，其中就包括风华堂的徐正道。

这人是跟了老馆主20多年的老手下，别看着名字挺正气凛然，其实早年就是个邻国偷渡来的人口贩子，靠着一身狠劲被老馆长收了下来，混到了个心腹的位置。

早些年倒是还算忠心勤恳，可惜在老馆主宣布选拔继承人后就藏不住狐狸尾巴。也不知老馆主是有意纵容来考验他们还是如何，当年张艺兴四个人尚还没成长起来的时候，没少在他手里吃暗亏。

最凶险的一次是和仁和会黑吃黑的一场火拼，他故意拖延，来援迟缓，张艺兴腹部中了两枪，差点折在那，惹得边伯贤拎着枪直接崩了徐正道一条腿。当年边伯贤昏迷醒来后接管红馆还没到半年，老馆长就在他风华堂的场子里被刺身亡，这事到现在也没追究出个结果。

老馆长生前徐正道就是风华堂的总堂主，在红馆内的势力盘根错节，根基尚且不稳的边伯贤也动他不得，只能名义上追究过错把他贬到风华堂下的堂口当个分堂主。实际上谁都知道，这风华堂还是他徐正道的一言堂。若不是这些年边伯贤逐渐势大能压制住他，这风华堂怕是早就变成他一个人的小红馆了。

这陈年梁子越结越大。

张艺兴摩挲着眼前厚厚一摞风华堂这两年的报备进账，眉头皱得死紧，一巴掌扣在躺在他腿上磨蹭的边伯贤脸上。

“这么个蛀虫你留了他两年？”

看看这狗屁进账，用屁股都能看出来有多少水分，还是最近半年来才隐晦了一些，不过也一定尽是假账，徐正道自己一个人不知道吞了多少，也不怕撑死。

张艺兴现在的心情怎么说呢，就有点像操心自己打架没打赢还被人抢了两块糖的儿子。

怒其不争。

他的好儿子现在还在那没心没肺地笑，刚做完两个人都光裸着，好好的床不躺，边伯贤偏偏要赖着躺在张艺兴大腿上，脸朝着小艺兴，呼出的热气若有若无地缠绕在上面。

这下张艺兴一激动半直起身子，直接把小艺兴朝着边伯贤的脸怼了过去，边伯贤面色空白了一下，随即顺势张嘴，就那么含了进去。他舔弄的声音大极了，张艺兴还没反应过来就听着那啧啧作响的水声直接红了脸。

这是个什么品种的色情狂！

张艺兴气得直接一脚踹开了他，边伯贤被他踹到床尾，眉眼可怜巴巴地垂着，跪坐着缩成一团，这幅小媳妇模样不知道的还以为是张艺兴欺负了他。

张艺兴气得直接把手里一摞纸劈头盖脸扔到边伯贤身上，动作麻利地下床把自己的衣服穿的整整齐齐。他妈的禁了两年欲的狗崽子一尝到荤腥就直接精虫上脑，他腰都要断了！

边伯贤瞧着床下张艺兴默默揉着后腰的手，悄悄爬下床把张艺兴往怀里一带，让他坐在自己腿上。还没等张艺兴回身给他一拳，温热的掌心就摁在后腰上，边伯贤有技巧地轻揉着张艺兴的腰，头埋得低低的，露出一个乖巧的发旋。

张艺兴瞅着他卖乖的样子被顺了下毛，他翻了个白眼狠狠锤了一下边伯贤，一把捞过孤零零躺在床尾的账目，拿过来恨不得怼进边伯贤眼睛里。

“来来来，咱们鼎鼎大名的边当家给我好好解释解释！”

张艺兴虽然语气恶狠狠的，却没真的生气。他知道边伯贤不可能放任这么一个定时炸弹留在红馆，他一定已经做了妥帖的安排。只不过如今已经来不及再温吞地处理了，当务之急必须赶紧把徐正道除掉。

京城内的党派之争如火如荼，塞古巴也被卷入了这场涡流。吴世勋的暗网已经隐隐笼罩了所有人，情况迫在眉睫，红馆内部必须铁板一块，容不得半点差池。

边伯贤把张艺兴抱紧了点，毛茸茸的头埋在他颈窝里，声音哑哑地像是在撒娇，他边说着边不安分地伸出舌头轻轻舔着张艺兴的锁骨，触感湿漉漉的，让张艺兴想到了小狗鼻尖。

“这不是有Lay哥嘛，肯定有办法的。”

张艺兴气笑了，“感情你把我塞进风华堂是给你擦屁股去了？”他的手探下去狠狠掐了一把边伯贤的屁股。唔，硬硬的手感还挺不错，张艺兴又掐了一下。

边伯贤哼哼唧唧地，恨不得整个人黏在张艺兴身上。“哥把他处理掉那风华堂不就都是哥的了吗，伯贤可是把一半身家性命都给哥了。为了哥，我都要成了小昏君了。”

他声线因为撒娇柔和了不少，甜里又带点儿成熟男人的哑，像是杯带着可爱拉花的卡布奇诺，又甜蜜又香醇。忽闪忽闪的眼睛清澈明亮，盛着光，是张艺兴最喜欢的样子。

张艺兴瞅着在他身上扮痴耍赖的边伯贤，眼眸带笑，带点儿无奈的把他捞起来，瞧着边伯贤不满意撅起来的嘴，他凑过去啃了一口，糊了边伯贤一脸口水。

“那就请我们小昏君告诉他的小宠妃怎么做掉徐正道吧。”

边伯贤被他逗的一下子笑眯了眼睛，他八爪鱼般地缠住张艺兴，凑过去和他头抵住头，鼻尖亲昵的蹭来蹭去。他摇了摇头，在张艺兴有点困惑的目光下轻轻说了一句不是哦。张艺兴没明白他在说什么，刚想开口询问，就被吻封住了唇。

呼吸相融间，边伯贤牵起他的手，拉扯着摁在自己胸口上。“不是宠妃哦。”张艺兴被吻得有些喘，拉开距离，他一抬眼就对上了边伯贤的目光，那目光真诚又温柔，像含了一汪春水，让他不禁喘息声都放轻了些。

他的手被边伯贤轻微用力压下，透过了阻隔的血肉，感受到了那颗正为他蓬勃跳动的心脏，那里好像有什么顺着张艺兴的手臂传递了过来，让他麻酥酥的，飘飘然间，他听见边伯贤低柔又坚定的话。

“哥是我的椒房独宠，一生一世的小皇后。”

绿洲13

风华堂，北海分堂。

徐正道靠坐在摇椅上，慢悠悠呷了口茶。他头发花白，隐约有几分老态，面容称得上端正，只可惜一条长长的疤痕从他左眼角划到下颌，让他整个人浑身充斥着种压抑的凶厉感。

副手在一边低声报告着汇集来的情报，他像是有些听烦了，带着点倦揉了揉眉头直接出声打断了副手。

“查到Lay那小子在哪了吗？”

副手闻言有些紧张地低了低头，“只知道一天前被带进了边伯贤的东山别栋，我们的人进不去东山，所以现在具体的情况还不清楚……”他突然有些吞吐，惹得徐正道有些不悦地放下茶碗，碗底撞击桌面发出不轻不重的咯嗒一声，却让副手后背有些发凉。

“不清楚？”徐正道瞧着副手这幅畏缩样子冷笑一声，他慢条斯理拿起根雪茄，剪下雪茄头点燃，语气温温和和地，却无端带着些冷意。“你儿子最近在国外过得怎么样？”

他边说边站起身，一步步踏到副手面前，徐正道身躯并不壮硕，甚至因为岁月流逝有些佝偻，可那双眼睛仍然锋芒暗藏，整个人宛如一匹草原上凶残狡诈的孤狼，凌厉的目光审视着面前的人。

副手在听见他说到自己儿子时就隐隐颤抖了一下，跟着徐正道这么多年他每一刻都像在钢丝上行走，他至今也不能说自己完全了解了面前这位东家的心思。想来想去，他还是顺从地低着头沉默着。

徐正道瞅着他这幅低眉顺目的样子，目光越发冷，声音却仍旧温和，手掌还带着亲昵轻轻拍了拍副手的肩膀。

“身为父亲要好好规劝孩子，少花些心思在女人身上。”他顿了顿，瞧着额头上已经冒出来冷汗的副手，意味深长地轻声说道。“红粉骷髅，白骨皮肉啊。”

副手有些惊慌地抬头,他刚想开口,眼睛转了转不知想到什么,动作一顿,只是低下头称了句是。徐正道这人,若是把握住了他什么背叛的把柄,根本不会这样对他堪称和颜悦色地施威,他现在还能站在这和他好好说话,就说明问题不大,其实这个问题的源头可以说就是他有意纵容的。

副手回味着边伯贤送过来的那几个女孩儿,想到其中最出挑的那个,也是他最宠爱的那一个,不由得在心底可惜地叹了口气,看来这些水灵可人儿不能再继续留下去了。徐正道当初默许他收下边伯贤这批礼物就是存着一些麻痹边伯贤的心思,如今提醒他,只怕是准备和边伯贤彻底撕破脸皮。他默了一瞬,不由自主地想到那个被边伯贤带走的Lay,一切皆因他而起,这个名义上的红馆继承人的回归彻底打破了边伯贤和徐正道两方僵持着的局面。只是不知这改变对于他们来说究竟是好是坏。

徐正道将副手的反应尽收眼底,明白自己敲打提醒的目的已经达到，他微微一笑，撤手离开，重新坐回摇椅，又做出那副温和样子，轻声开口吩咐。“给我们边当家送拜贴，我倒要见识见识他扣着我们红馆名正言顺的继承人想干什么。”他举起茶杯啜饮一口，垂下眼，挡住了眸低涌动的寒光。

“颜姐在蛇口分堂？？？？？”

张艺兴本来舒舒服服窝在边伯贤怀里听他说着如今风华堂内的势力分布，直到听到徐妙颜这个名字后失态地大吼了一声。

边伯贤和他贴得极近，直接被张艺兴这一嗓子吼得脑袋空白了几秒。张艺兴没管他，一个翻身就提溜起边伯贤的衣领子，拉到自己面前，瞪着边伯贤的眼睛。

“你把颜姐安排到风华堂里干嘛？哪有你这么明目张胆插钉子的，你恨不得让徐正道直接做掉颜姐是吧？”

边伯贤被他一口一个颜姐气的醋意大发，瞧瞧，他什么都还没说，就提了一个名字，这人就护成这样！

其实边伯贤这醋吃的不无道理，徐妙颜算得上老馆主那一辈的红馆老人，只不过她身份有些特殊，是老馆主认的干女儿。当然，背地里也有不少人说她是老馆主的情妇，这种桃色传言一向传得有声有色。只不过张艺兴知道，她和老馆主之间可是清白得不能再清白，毕竟他可不觉得身为情妇的徐妙颜能在老馆主眼皮子低下追着他要和他处对象。

想到记忆里那段有些鸡飞狗跳却温馨的日子，他忍不住笑出了个酒窝，颜姐是他除了边伯贤外在红馆里仅存的温情了。

边伯贤瞧着张艺兴一脸追忆又开始作妖，他酸溜溜地用食指怼进那个小小的酒窝，色情地抽插了几下，不满意地嘟囔着“干嘛笑得这么甜，刚才我伺候得你那么舒服也没见你给我笑一个。”张艺兴闻言脸色一黑。呵，笑？他都被操哭了这个狗崽子没看到？给他笑个边伯贤傻屁股。

“别发情，赶紧说明白。”张艺兴比了比拳头。

边伯贤把张艺兴抱在怀里又舔了一下他粉红的耳垂，才慢悠悠开口。“老馆主出事后颜姐自己要去的。她说她得给你守好风华堂，省得你回来被边伯贤欺负。”张艺兴听了他的话后动作一顿，霎时心中一酸。边伯贤也没继续捣乱，体贴地轻轻拍着他的背，等张艺兴把情绪消化好才继续开口。

“我接手红馆并不顺利，你失踪后老馆主不知道出于什么目的公布了你是红馆继承人，那时候我还在昏迷，颜姐也还在黑珍珠号上，红馆里就他徐正道一家称大。”他说到这时眸底很冷，目光里闪烁着凶意。

“老馆主被刺之前的那半年我没有接触到半点红馆势力，我自己堂口的心腹也被徐正道全部拔掉，我出不去，被半软禁在红馆别栋。直到老馆主死在徐正道的场子里，我才借着颜姐，接下了红馆。不然，我早该去找你的。”他说到这里，浑身的暴躁已经压抑不住，张艺兴知道他又被触及了伤口，他扭过身，紧紧把边伯贤抱在自己怀里。

边伯贤在他怀里沉默了一会儿才抬起头，轻轻亲了下张艺兴的唇瓣，继续说道。“我借由老馆长的死把徐正道降到了北海分堂，只不过作用甚微，他的根基不是去掉一个风华堂堂主名号就能除尽的，颜姐去了蛇口分堂，能帮我压制住徐正道手下那些闻风而动的老油条，不论她是为谁，这份恩，我都记着。”

张艺兴抬手揉了揉边伯贤的头，沉默着点了点头，示意他继续说下去。

“我知道你的担忧，现在的确不能再和徐正道耗下去，只不过要快就意味着我之前埋下的一些暗棋尽数废掉了。”

张艺兴看着边伯贤眼底浅淡的不甘，他挠了挠边伯贤的掌心，轻声说，“那就兵行险招。”

边伯贤低下头和他对视，微微愣了愣，随即噗嗤一下笑开，周身萦绕着的郁气一下子散开，整个人明亮了不少。他捞起张艺兴在他掌心作乱的手指，轻轻揉捏着。

“我们聪明的Lay哥哥已经知道怎么做了吗？”

张艺兴眯眼笑了，他嘴角微弯带着丝坏笑，眼底是不逊色于边伯贤的凶戾。

“帮我联系颜姐，请她来帮我们做场局。”


End file.
